


Behind Closet Doors

by thedreamertype



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamertype/pseuds/thedreamertype
Summary: I, Eren, have never questioned my sexuality, not once. I'm even in a relationship with a cute girl I took to the dance...sort of. But there's this guy I noticed while I was walking to school one morning. Something about him sparks my curiosity...and another feeling that isn't exactly child appropriate. I've never seen him before, but now it seems like I'm seeing him everywhere and I can't get him out of my mind! I'm not gay though. I love women. I'm happy in my relationship. I'm happy...aren't I?
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager





	Behind Closet Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowoowowowowow guys! This is my first ever Snk/AoT fanfic. It's crazy because I've been with the fandom for years and I finally got around to writing this fanfic. I'm really excited for this story and I'm hoping this will turn out how I'm imagining it will. I also have this story on Wattpad under a different user, "kurosxe"
> 
> I think that's all I really have to say. Enjoy and be safe everyone!

Waking up every morning is always a pain in the ass.

My tired hand falls on my forehead and drags my face downward in an attempt to wake myself up a bit more. I’m surprised Mikasa didn’t come to get me up this morning, if she did she failed at doing so. She’s usually my alarm clock when my phone can’t get the job done. Plus she tries a couple of times to wake me before eventually giving up. I must’ve been completely comatose this morning. 

“Well someone decided to sleep in this morning.”

I turn my head slightly toward the doorway and mom is standing there, drying her hands on her apron. Her face appears gentle as usual, but there’s a slight twitch in her eyebrow that lets me know she’s a bit irritated. I sit up and pull the blanket around my shoulders to hide my mostly naked body from her sight. I then yawn and pull the best attempt I can at making it seem like I just cracked my eyes open. 

“What....what time is it?” My morning voice breaks several times as I force out the question. Mom stretches her arm to free her wrist of her sleeve and pulls the exposed watch toward her face. 

“Sir, it is 9:30. You are now 2 hours late for school and if you don’t get dressed and out the door within the next 20 minutes, I will make sure this dance tonight will be nothing more than a missed experience for you. I suggest you get going soldier.” Mom’s voice isn’t very abrasive or threatening...on its surface at least.

I take her threat with a decent amount of concern and immediately rise to my feet. Just in the small space between my bed and my dresser, there are several things on the floor, and I manage to bang my toes on everything. I snatch my dresser open and grab the first shirt I see. A maroon red t-shirt that smells clean and doesn’t appear to have any noticeable stains. And a pair of near pristine white joggers. Comfortable and stylish. 

“You must not have slept very well huh?” Mom speaks up, reminding me that she’s still in the doorway. I shrug my shoulders and glance at her before dramatically draping my shirt over myself and gasping. 

“Mother if you could please! I’d like to dress without you having to see my shame!”

Mom chuckles and turns away from me, grabbing the doorknob and slowly pulling the door shut.

“My apologies! There’s toast and a bottle of apple juice on the table. Don’t forget to grab them. Oh and your book bag is at the foot of your bed. I’m not bringing it to you anymore so be sure you have it on your shoulder before you walk out of this room.” Mom bows her head slightly and shuts the door behind her. 

With that I quickly dress myself, use the bathroom, and brush my teeth. My hair lies in a perfect bedhead, so I don’t particularly feel the need to do anything to it. I take care to sling my book bag over my shoulder and run down the stairs so quickly I nearly fall a few times. 

I wander into the kitchen and see two burnt pieces of lightly buttered toast waiting for me on the table. Mom can cook, and for the most part her cooking is good, but for some strange reason, she can’t make toast without burning it. I can recall various times I’ve seen dad choke down mom’s burnt toast, so to spare her feelings, I try to do the same. The first bite is awful, considering I just brushed my teeth, on top of the burn taste. I gag and try to wash away the flavors in my mouth with the apple juice, essentially adding insult to injury. My dad is much better at hiding his disgust than I am. 

“Okay mom I’m leaving. I love you! See you later!” I call to her while scrambling to put on my shoes and my jacket. As I turn to walk out the door, mom snatches my ear and tugs my head toward her face. 

“Bye honey, I love you too,” she mutters, followed by a peck on my cheek, then releases me. I rub at my slightly pained ear and walk off to school.

“Stay alive!” The last thing mom calls out to me before I’m out of ear shot. 

The school isn’t very far from my house and yet right now it feels like it’s taking forever for me to get there. I usually have Armin and Mikasa with me. Their conversations tend to make the walk seem shorter, even if I’m not actually a part of them. Just listening to them is enough for me. I feel like I’m extra aware of everything around me. The dying leaves signaling the approach of winter. The cloudy sky hiding the warmth of the sun’s rays. Even the puff of air that blows from my lips when I breathe. I feel like I’ve never noticed these things before.

I glance across the street and notice a person wearing a book bag and walking in the same direction as me. Maybe they go to my school? I like to think I know most people in my grade, so they can’t be a senior. I am unable to see their full profile because they have a scarf wrapped up to their nose like how Mikasa wears hers. All I can make out is short, sleek, black hair with a clean undercut. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare? You should probably be watching where you’re going. Weirdo.” The person speaks just loud enough for me to hear them from across the street. The depth of their voice lets me know it’s a guy. My brow furrows in confusion. Was I just blatantly staring? Before I can process another thought, I smack into a mail drop off box. 

“I hope that, quite literally, knocked some sense into you. Bye, kid.” There is a note of humor in his voice that stops me from being completely irritated with him. He’s only said a few sentences to me and already he’s put a sour taste in my mouth. He hastens his pace and before I’m firmly planted on my feet again, he’s gone. 

Asshole.

-

I reluctantly drag my feet to my math class and reach for the door. Ms. Ral is really nice, but I’ve been late to her class quite a few times and with the way she’s been passive aggressively treating me lately, I feel like she’s probably nearing her wits end. 

“Errrrrrrreeeeeennnnn, honey. You’re late again. I really don’t want to have to give you a detention, but you’re making it really hard for me,” Ms. Ral calls me out just as the doorknob is clicking and I’m walking in. A cross between guilt and anxiety washes over me and I begrudgingly shut the door and proceed toward my seat. The teacher closes her dry-erase marker and in a few short strides, she is standing in front of me with her hand expectantly stretched out at me. 

“Homework please.” She smiles warmly and there is not a hint of malice in her voice, yet I know I am being completely targeted in front of the whole class. My voice shrinks and I avert my eyes away from her as I speak.

“I don’t have it…” My voice is nothing more than a soft mutter, barely audible.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said I don’t have it…” I raise my volume just enough for her to be able to hear me. 

“Go to your seat please.” She dismisses the topic and spins on her heel to head back to the white board. I slide into my seat and sink down to avoid the obvious stares of my classmates. 

“It’s okay Eren. I didn’t do the homework either,” Connie whispers as he swivels around in his seat and gives me a thumbs up to reassure me.

“Thanks man,” I sigh. His small comment is enough to help me feel a bit better about the whole slow morning I’ve had, but I still go out of my way to hide behind my desk.

-

Finally lunch time. I haven’t seen Armin or Mikasa all day, mostly because I slept through the two classes we have together. The very thought of eating actual food makes my stomach turn. Mom’s “toast” is still sitting where my lunch would go and it isn’t digesting well. The bustle of the lunch room brightens my spirits a bit because now I get to see my friends. As I head for my usual table, Armin notices my presence and his face immediately lights up.

“Hey Eren! I didn’t see you in chemistry this morning. What happened?” Armin greets me and carefully speaks through bites of his food. Before I answer him, I steal his orange and pick away at its peel. This will most likely be all I have for lunch. 

“I had a really rough time waking up this morning. Mikasa didn’t get me up so I ended up sleeping until 9:30. I probably wouldn’t have come in today at all if my mom hadn’t said that I wouldn’t be able to go to the dance tonight. Then on my way to school I smacked into a mailbox-”

“How in the world did you do that?” Mikasa suddenly butts in as she sits down next to me. 

“Hi Mikasa, thanks for waking me up this morning. I really appreciate it,” I grumble, making sure to add the strong sarcasm in my words.

“You’re welcome. So, answer my question. Are you okay? What were you doing that made you hurt yourself?” Mikasa counters me easily and continues pressing her question.

“I just wasn’t watching where I was going! Okay? Damn. Anyways, I’m excited for this dance tonight, but I don’t know who to go with. Who hasn’t been asked yet?” I dismiss Mikasa and turn my attention back to Armin. He glances around the room to get a scope of who is here. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone’s taken Eren. Why would you wait until the day of to try to ask someone out? That’s kinda dumb,” Armin says, popping a pretzel into his mouth. I glare at him and look around for myself. 

“Well what about Historia?” I ask.

“You know she’s going with Ymir. They might as well be married.” Armin answers

“Sasha?” I continue.

“She’s going with Connie, he asked her a week ago.” Mikasa adds.

“Hitch?” I sigh, a hint of panic in my voice. I really should’ve asked someone sooner. 

“I don’t even think she’s going.” Armin stretches his arms over his head then leans toward me and his face has “what are you gonna do?” written all over it.

“You know Eren, you don’t need a date. The three of us can go together and be just fine. The only person left to ask is Annie, but I don’t like her so don’t even try it.” Mikasa scowls at me with a clear warning in her voice. I brush it off and with a sudden resolve I nod and stand.

“Armin, go ask Annie to meet me at the drinking fountain around the corner from here in 5 minutes. Please. Thanks!” I close the whole conversation and leave no room for argument from Mikasa by making for the exit of the cafeteria with haste. 

I feel like Annie would be an okay date. She doesn’t talk a lot...nor does she seem very social…or like going to a dance is really her thing. Maybe this was a bad idea? I don’t see why she would say no, but she could be difficult. I don’t know. She never really socializes with anyone. When she does it’s usually only in a group project setting. 

I round the corner and slowly near the water fountains. My confidence has suddenly hit the floor. I stoop down to get a quick sip of water and splash a bit of it onto my face. I then lean onto the wall and slowly slide down until my butt hits the floor. It’s only lunch time. This day feels like it has been dragging on and I don’t know why. The weirdest part of my day was seeing that guy. I’ve never seen him before and yet something about his air makes me curious about him. A complete stranger and I’m curious about him. What the hell is wrong with me?

“Hellllooo there!” An unfamiliar voice plucks me from my thoughts. My head snaps in the direction of the voice and there is a girl there. Her short reddish-brown hair is styled into two small pigtails that poke out from behind either side of her head and she has a slight bang that comes down between her bright green eyes. There is an impish grin on her face that causes a strong suspicion to fill me. 

“Um, hi. Who are you?” I ask her apprehensively. She moves to sit down next to me and I lean away from her. I don’t have a clue of who she is and I already feel like she has some bad ulterior motives. She straightens her legs out onto the floor and folds her hands into her lap without a word. Her silence makes me all the more uneasy, but then she looks at me with a smile so sweet I feel like it’s making me fat. 

“What’s your name?” She asks with an edge of playfulness in her voice. Between seeing her face and hearing the lack of seriousness in her voice, I feel slightly at ease enough to relax and answer her.

“I’m Eren, who the hell are you?” I respond, trying to clear my voice of any wariness. 

“Eren huh. You look like an ‘Eren.’ Anyways, nevermind who I am. A little birdie told me you don’t have anyone to go to the dance with-”

“Look if you’re wondering if I’ll go with you then I’m gonna have to politely say no. I already have a girl I’m considering asking.” I cut her off and shut down the idea of going with her. She came out of nowhere and gives me a freaky vibe. For a split second I swear I can see what looks like anger flash across her face, but she keeps her features collected into a calm and still slightly playful expression. 

“If she says no, is there anyone else you’re thinkin about taking?”

“Ah. I’m just hoping she doesn’t say no,” I mumble and take interest in a piece of fuzz on the sleeve of my jacket. 

“Well...would you possibly consider taking, oh I don’t know...a guy?” She drags out her sentence with a hint of hesitance. My back instantly stiffens and I hop to my feet and back away from her. 

“What the fuck? NO. I’m not...you know what? I’m done with this weird conversation. Bye.” With that I head back for the lunchroom. Clearly Annie isn’t coming, but I don’t want to be in this hallway anymore with that creepy girl. I move as quickly as I can around the corner and back to the lunchroom just to get away from her. In passing the staircase right next to the doors to the cafeteria, I nearly run into someone coming down the stairs. 

“You’re not very good at watching where you’re going huh? Tch.”

That voice. I fix my eyes on the owner and am greeted by a face that looks like it was carved by angels. Soft, pale skin. Sleek, black hair with an undercut. Steel grey, tired eyes. And...surprisingly short. 

“No response either? Apparently your folks didn’t teach you basic manners.” He presses on past me, leaving me dumbfounded. 

“Wait!” I find my voice and call out to him. He stops and looks me up and down from over his shoulder. He then turns and faces me. He is shorter than me and yet I feel so small. There’s a mysterious air about him that makes me feel uneasy, but not in a bad way. He stares at me, waiting for something. Why did I ask him to wait? What do I actually have to say to him? 

My words are completely caught in my throat and before I get the chance to squeeze out a peep, the red haired girl walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. She stares daggers at me, and then pulls at his elbow to drag him away. 

“Later Yeager.” He hums. Listening to my last name roll so smoothly off his tongue makes my knees go weak. I watch in a flurry of mixed emotions as she walks away with the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.

I have never once considered the idea of being attracted to a guy. Until right now at least.


End file.
